Rewrite the Past
by RyuyaKazamaki
Summary: Spoiler Alert! Something went terribly wrong during Natsume's revival, causing Mikan, Hotaru and Ruka to travel back in time. The time where Natsume started to care. The day Mikan first came to Gakuen Alice. Set in both Anime and Manga.


**HI GUYS! Just wanted to say that Mikan &Natsume are my fav couple in all of anime and also I just wanted to say that I love you all so much for reading this!**

**i do not own Gakuen Alice, the characters, the plot, the setting. This is based on both the anime and manga. I DO NOT OWN GA.**

* * *

_~Rewrite the Past~_

"Natsume, wake up! Please wake up!" A brunette shook the lifeless body of a raven haired boy. Others were surrounding them, frowns were on their faces. Tears were in most, including the brunette's.

A jet black haired girl approached the brunette and hugged her from behind, whispering "Mikan, He's gone... Natsume's gone" Mikan shook her head wildly, not believing a single word said by her best friend.

"No, Natsume's just sleeping... He'll wake up soon, right Nat?" A blonde approached her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, he too was crying for the loss of his best friend, but he had to be strong to keep his promise to the raven.

"Natsume! Natsume!" Mikan buried her face unto the raven's chest, gripping his shirt as if her life depended on it. "I'll do anything to get you back! Please, Oh Kami-sama! Give my Natsume back" she pleaded as she gripped an Alice stone in her hand, the same one where Natsume gave to her as a proposal.

The stone started to glow in her hands and a blinding light enveloped the four students. The last thing Mikan heard was the cries of her loved ones who were in the room, shouting hers, Hotaru's and Ruka's name.

* * *

**(A/N: this chapter onwards will be based on the anime until the manga notice is placed)**

"Wha- Where am I?" Mikan blinked and looked at her surroundings, she was in a train, and judging from the scenery of rom outside the window, they were in Tokyo.

Mikan looked to her right and noticed a man holding a newspaper, after reading the date, her eyes widened _'Did I go back in time?! That means... Natsume's still alive! I need to fix things, I won't let him die again!'_

She looked at her clothes "What the-? Oh yeah... I had a thing for pink" Mikan wandered outside of the station. "I forgot what the outside looked like..." Tokyo was huge, but luckily, Mikan remembered the way to Gakuen Alice.

After walking for an hour "I found the Gorilla poster... I should go this way" she stopped infront of a gate that said _"National Alice Research Institute Academy Headquarters" _

Mikan smiled "I'm back... I wonder if Natsume's alright" her thoughts were disrupted when a guard came "Hey you, this place is for authorized personnel only! Go home if you have no business here"

_'I wonder...' _"I'm a student here!" the guard looked at her in disbelief and laughed "I'm sorry little girl but that cannot be possible" Mikan bit her lower lip "Then tell my friend Hotaru Imai that I came to see her!" The guard shook his head "Messages aren't allowed"

Mikan noticed a red car slowly passing by and heard them talking "What's that kid doing?" The one with glasses spoke as the white haired man shrugged his shoulders "Who knows. Sounds like she wants to get inside the school"

_'Ok, just like last time... If this goes on then maybe I can see Narumi-sensei' _

"Geez!" Mikan turned her back to the guard, balled up on the street and whined "I came all this way, and I'm not going empty handed!" Hearing footsteps approach her, she smirked.

"What's wrong little girl?" Mikan frowned and looked up, seeing the same two men who tried to take her last time. The silver head man said "Did you come to see a friend?"

_'Alright, just a little more' _"I did, but that big dummy won't let me in because I'm not authorized!" The same man smirked "We can get you in!"

Mikan did an overly acting gasp "Really?!" "Yeah we go to college here." Seeing a blonde in the background Mikan smiled "Come on. Lets go" the men started walking "There's a back entrance"

The man opened the car door "Alright, get in, get in" Mikan eyed him but nodded "Okay" _'Narumi-sensei, I hope you're here!' _

"Hold it right there. Sorry to intrude but... Just where do you think you're taking the little kitten?" _'Sensei! Uh... Still freaky with the pheromones. I can't get used to it!' _"I'm a teacher at Gakuen Alice"

The two men were surprised and shouted "That's a lie!" Mikan just blinked as the man said "Let's go" she heard Narumi sigh and his body was surrounded by purple aura pheromones.

"You should never tell lies" he seductively told the two men. "We were doing it for the ransom money" "Leave this place and don't harm my students" Narumi whispered, the men nodded, jumped in the car and drove away.

Mikan just watched the whole thing with a smile on her face. Narumi turned to her with a smile "That was a close one, you should head home as well"his pheromones surrounded her but she shook her head slowly.

_'Its Narumi-sensei, he'll believe me... right? I trust him so, here goes nothing' _

"You're a lady man aren't you!" She mentally laughed at Narumi's reaction but quickly added "I'm sorry, but you're Alice won't work on me Narumi-sensei"

Narumi's eyes widened "Wha-" before he could ask anything, Mikan spoke "I'll you everything, but right now, you have bigger troubles to worry about" The sensei just stood at her in confusion.

Mikan pointed to the wall behind him and took a few steps backwards "You're gonna want to keep clear of that spot in 3...2...1..." Narumi ran to Mikan's side right before the wall exploded.

As soon as the smoke disappeared, the two saw a raven haired boy with a black cat mask.

"Mikan-chan, I want you to meet Natsume Hyuga" Narumi looked at the girl beside him, stunned to see her expressions soften and a sweet smile on her face.

_'Oh Natsume, I'm so happy to see you again' _Again, she but her lip. This wasn't really a trait for her to do but she came to doing it anyway. But bihis time, she bit it to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

_'I know now what I have to do! In order to keep you alive Natsume, I'll... Rewrite the Past'_

* * *

**Hi guys, please R&R I enjoy reading reviews and I take criticism well, so please correct me of my wrongs and I'll set them right! Love you all!**


End file.
